


Final Liberation

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only after Tyler leaves for Chicago that Julie realizes how much she loves him. Is it too late for them now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die letzte Befreiung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132636) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)



Julie glanced at her watch. It was nearly two in the morning. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes only stopping as a huge yawn overtook her, then stretched to try and ease the tension in her back. Hunching over a microscope for the past five hours had done her no favors and she sighed out loud.

In the past she would have crept into Mike Donovan's room and sighed as he massaged the kinks out of her neck and shoulders, but their affair had been over for some time. They had started to drift apart soon after Julie accepted the post at Science Frontiers and although the second invasion had revitalized the affair, eventually even this was not enough to keep them together. She sighed again and raked a hand through hair that had not seen a brush in days.

Yesterday morning, she had stood on board the LA Mothership watching the Leader's shuttle depart, carrying with it all their hopes for Peace. Her thoughts turned to Kyle Bates. Love for Elizabeth had compelled him to stow away on board the shuttle and, secretly, Julie hoped this love was strong enough to carry him through the times ahead.

Her thoughts drifted along aimlessly in the stillness of the night until they settled on her own predicament. She loved Mike and knew this love was returned but both had come to realize it was deep friendship and no longer passion they felt for one another. The final wedge had been finding her former lover, Steven Maitland, on board Diana's ship. The fact she had considered marrying Steven once this war was over made her realize how far she had drifted out of love with Donovan. He sensed this too and did not argue when she removed her belongings from his room.

That was more than two months ago.

Julie attempted to massage her own neck and groaned as her fingers found a badly knotted muscle.

"Time for bed."

Her whisper seemed loud in the silent, makeshift laboratory. She pulled off her lab coat and made her way to her own room. The room was small and smelled of damp and decay. The once brightly-colored wallpaper had long since given up trying to hold itself to the walls and hung in faded, tattered ribbons.

The Resistance had moved into the deserted hotel only a few days ago. Some wondered why they bothered to move at all now Elizabeth had joined the Visitor Leader but Julie wanted more time to be certain. She had thought the war was over last time, yet thousands of humans had been taken away since that so called Liberation Day to be slaughtered as food for the alien invaders. What guarantees were there that the Peace wouldn't end tomorrow? The others had accepted her argument begrudgingly but they all hungered for an end to this war.

Julie paused half-way through undressing as soft giggles filtered in from the room next door. Kim Slater had replaced her in Donovan's bed and Julie felt a momentary stab of envy. It was not that she still wanted Mike but she longed for the warm presence of another being to hold her through the night.

\--vvVVVvv--

Tyler shielded his eyes as he gazed out across the dusty compound then looked back down at his wrist watch. It was time. He made himself more comfortable on the wooden bench and twiddled with the tuning on the radio until he found the right station. Further news of the cease-fire filtered across the airways bringing a frown to Tyler's exhausted features. He wondered how long Diana would tolerate this turn of events. She had a voracious appetite for power and for human flesh that did not sit well with the concept of peace.

Not for the first time, he wondered what Julie and Donovan were doing right now and grinned humorlessly as a thought struck him. Donovan was naive enough to believe it was all over and was probably up on the LA Mother ship playing games with his former adversaries. But what of Julie? She was a scientist and very astute for someone so young.

He laughed at that thought. There was barely a decade between their ages but he had always looked older than his years - a family trait that had its advantages in his chosen profession. He ran his hand through thinning hair, another inherited feature that only reinforced this idea that he was older than thirty-six.

Tyler glanced across the compound to where Faber was leaning his large frame against the side of the main building. In Vietnam, at the age of twenty-three, Tyler had looked almost the same as he did now. The nineteen year old grunts had respected him as much for his assumed age as for his technical ability and he did not disillusion them. It gave him an edge. Chris Faber had been one of those soldiers, but where most had succumbed to laying back and smoking pot, Chris had shown a great interest in all things that went bang. When the news came that his partner had been killed in an ambush, Ham had taken Faber on as a temporary 'assistant' but, more than a decade later, they were still together as a team.

Chris noticed the look but did not make a move. After all this time he still could not guess at all the thoughts that whirled around that quick-silver mind. Since the news of a cease-fire, Ham had seemed preoccupied and Chris wondered if he was thinking of Juliet Parrish and the LA Resistance. A smile curved his lips as he wondered what Tyler's reaction would be if he ever revealed how much he knew about his friend's feelings for the young biochemist. Chris doubted that anyone else had read the signs written in the dark, often too expressive eyes. He leaned harder into the wall and lifted his chin so he could bask in the late afternoon sunshine. Perhaps Tyler was trying to decide what they should do next. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing all too well Ham would not come over to him until he had made up his mind.

Tyler frowned anew. There were a lot of decisions to make. Too many to deal with at once so he broke them down methodically.

First decision. They could stay with the Missouri Freedom Fighters and wait for the truce to break down or they could take advantage of the temporary cease-fire and get moving again.

That was an easy one. He had never intended for them to stay as long as they had. Now was a good time to move on.

Second decision. Should they follow their intended route down into Louisiana or, in light of the news about Elizabeth, should they head back to LA?

Ham knew what his heart wanted him to do. However, personal choices had to come second to the job - but what was his job?

To free this world of the invading Lizards.

Where could he best perform that function?

The mental argument went on until he came to a dead-end. Both options had equal merit where the job was concerned. At the end of the day the true decision was not between Louisiana and California but whether he could stand the pain of seeing Julie again. His heart beat faster as he thought of Juliet Parrish. He remembered the way she would run her hand through thick, honey-blond hair, her bright blue eyes sometimes alight with laughter but too often darkened with pain and exhaustion. She was everything he had always admired. A strong, intelligent woman who was not afraid to make her own decisions and live with the consequences. How he had envied Michael Donovan.

Tyler sighed as he remembered the way Julie had thrown her small body into his arms as they said a last good-bye. He remembered the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin beneath his lips. He had wanted that moment to last forever but pulled away before he lost the strength to do so.

Originally, he and Chris had gone to Chicago. The excuse he gave was that they needed someone to escort Robin Maxwell to the relative safety of the red dust zone, but the truth was entirely different. He had found it harder and harder to look into Julie's eyes as he realized how close he had come to destroying her happiness. Those few moments where he so desperately tried to fight the conditioning Charles and Diana had programmed into him seemed like part of a nightmare rather than reality. Even now he could still feel the horror creeping through his mind as his arms raised the gun towards Donovan's back against his own will. If Elizabeth had not caused the light to fall across his arm then Donovan would have been killed. Instead it was Nathan Bates who took the fatal bullet.

Tyler sneered. As far as he was concerned the loss of Nathan Bates was no tragedy, but he still deeply regretted his off-hand comments to Kyle Bates following the incident. Looking back he recognized them for what they were, a self-defensive gesture when his world seemed full of pain and confusion, but self-forgiveness had never come easy to him.

Eventually, his self-loathing had forced him to flee from the people he had grown to care about.

The journey to Chicago had been long and difficult. There were many times when they thought they would never get through but, eventually, Tyler and Faber had stood back as Robin was pulled into her sister's embrace. The good-byes had been tearful when she realized they would not be staying. Tyler and Chris had been trained for guerrilla warfare and sitting in a Lizard-free zone would not be putting their skills to best use. They had decided to join up with the Louisiana Resistance but on the way they had met up with this small band operating out of Springfield, Illinois. Diana had stepped up the assault soon after and they had found themselves trapped.

Not being the type to roll over and die, Tyler had set about turning the ragged band into a fighting force. With Faber by his side they had planned and implemented strategies that caused serious damage to Diana's human processing operation near St Louis, but the price they paid had not been cheap. However, each new victory brought further recruits until the tiny group had become a small army. Tyler had helped to set-up the chain of command, gradually withdrawing from the command structure as the new leaders gained confidence in their own abilities. The job was no different from the one he had performed a dozen times over before the Visitors arrived, although the enemy then had been human, not lizard.

His dark eyes scanned the compound once more, taking into account the position of the guards and he allowed a small smile of pride to cross his face. Before the Visitors arrived, these guards had been a farmer, a secretary, a kindergarten teacher and a counter-assistant at McDonalds, but now they could proudly call themselves soldiers.

Tyler took a deep breath as he realized he was deliberately delaying making the decision. Suddenly, he laughed softly at himself. He had no choice and, to be honest, he desperately wanted to see Julie again.

Once he had made up his mind, he acted upon his decision and carefully rose to his feet, favoring his knee. He had taken a sniper's bullet in Angola several years back and, despite all his efforts, the knee still caused him problems. Slowly, Tyler moved across the compound to his associate and stopped by Faber's side, the troubled expression making his eyes seem even darker than usual.

"I want to return to LA."

"I'll go pack our stuff. We can be out of here in an hour."

Tyler nodded. He ran a hand through his hair once more and sighed deeply, grateful for Faber's easy agreement.

********************

"Chris says you gonna leave. Why? Ain't we good enough for you?"

Tyler felt the anger rise within him but Mark Davis' expression held no malice, only bitter disappointment. A surge of compassion filled him as he realized how scared Davis would feel without Tyler and Faber's reassuring presence.

"You heard the news about the cease-fire. My place right now is back in LA trying to prevent Diana from fouling things up."

Davis bowed his head in shame at his selfishness. Tyler's place was where he could do most good for this world and, to be honest, even if it was not Mark knew he could not stop the ex-CIA operatives from leaving. He stuck out his hand. Tyler looked at it for a second or two before reaching forward to grasp it. A sudden yank found him held in a rib-crushing hug but Davis released him just as quickly.

"You take good care of yourself, you hear?"

"Sure. You too."

Tyler watched as the denim-clad cowboy turned away and walked back across the compound to where his brother waited. His attention refocused on the man by his side as Chris started to outline plans for their journey.

"I'll go finish getting our stuff. Mark says we can take the Plymouth. It's an old wreck but it should get us down the road some ways and hell, it beats walking."

Tyler smiled slightly as Chris followed Davis back to the ranch house. They had come here on foot with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the weapons by their sides and Faber had complained heartily most of the way. Chris turned back suddenly.

"I'd prefer a Harley between my legs."

The comment brought forth a soft laugh that lifted the lines of fatigue from the sharply-defined face. Faber's love of motor bikes was well-known to Tyler. Before 'Nam, Faber had spent several years with a chapter of the Hell's Angels and still missed the thrill of open roads, wind-blown hair and a powerful engine beneath him.

\--vvVVVvv--

Maggie tapped gently on Julie's door and entered when she heard the muffled 'come in'. She placed a mug of coffee on the bedside table and made herself comfortable at the far end of the bed as Julie sat up slowly, pulling the rough blanket up with her. She treated Maggie to a small smile of thanks as she reached for the weak liquid, and took a careful sip of the hot contents.

Maggie watched as Julie dragged a hand through sleep-tousled hair, noting the dark shadows under dull, lusterless eyes that emphasized her pale, drawn features.

"You work too hard, Julie. You need to take a break. When was the last time you enjoyed some fresh air and sunshine?"

Julie shook her head guiltily. She really could not remember but it must have been months ago. Diana had taken full advantage of the death of Nathan Bates and had ravaged LA once the threat of the Red Dust had been neutralized.

After the initial attack, things had quietened down but the Open City arrangements no longer applied. Diana's troops moved through the streets fully-armed and the collection vans emptied whole neighborhoods at a time.

Maggie sighed as a sense of deja-vu crept over her. It was like the first invasion all over again. Memories of those desperate times floated back and she remembered how Julie had a terrible tendency to immerse herself in her work. She would continue until she dropped unless someone stopped her. Over the past few years that someone had tended to be Michael Donovan but Maggie could remember a few occasions when Ham Tyler had found the biochemist working into the small hours and had ordered her to bed. The memory made her smile for Tyler was every bit as bad as Julie in that respect.

"Willie says it was over two months ago. You and Mike went out to Pasadena to collect some supplies."

"I've been so busy in the lab. I'm working on a mutation of the Red Dust virus, one that won't have the same side effects. We can't depend on this cease-fire lasting while Diana is up there. Anyway, Mike has a new traveling companion."

Maggie pursed her lips as the true reason came out.

"Now the romance between you and Mike's over I can say this. He was not the one for you. If the Visitor's hadn't returned you'd have gone your separate ways long ago."

"Why wasn't he the one?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip as she recognized the bitterness in Julie's voice and thought very carefully before answering.

"You're too different. He's an idealist and you're a scientist. Deep down inside he still has this idea that a woman's place is in the home. He would want to be the bread-winner and expect to come home each night to find a meal on the table and his babies snuggled in your arms. You couldn't live like that."

"You do!"

Maggie sighed. She had ceased to be Maggie Blodgett two months after the Visitor's first defeat and became Maggie Faber. Inside she was an old-fashioned girl who wanted a home and a family of her own. Her only concern had been whether Chris would have grown bored away from the dangerous life he had lived but they had been happy. Chris had resigned from the CIA and they had moved away from LA.

When the Visitors returned, they had been living above the Red Dust line in a small farming community. With a baby on the way, Maggie could not rejoin the LA resistance but realized Chris would not be happy staying in comparative safety while Ham Tyler and other friends were fighting for world freedom. She realized her place was organizing food, clothing, warmth and shelter for the thousands of refugees who flooded out of the lowland towns and cities but she had left their small daughter with close friends on hearing the news of Elizabeth and the Visitor Leader.

"I'm not you, Julie. Until the Visitor's came my only aim in life was to have a good time, find a nice man and settle down. A couple of babies, a part-time job so I could have a little independence..." Maggie shrugged: "Could you honestly see yourself as a part-time lab assistant? Your biggest challenge of the day being whether to have meatloaf or chicken for dinner?"

"No. But I still want the nice man and the babies."

"You could've had it all with Tyler."

Maggie smiled into startled blue eyes.

\--vvVVVvv--

After Maggie left, closing the door softly behind her, Julie lay back and thought over her words. For the first few days following her meeting with Steven Maitland, she had dreamed of starting a new life with him but Maggie was right. The circumstances that had driven them apart had not changed. Steven had wanted her to give up her career to become a model wife and his views hadn't altered. And what of Donovan? Julie recognized the truth. Steven Maitland and Michael Donovan were cut from a similar cloth where old-fashioned values were concerned. She had no doubt while the war went on neither would resent her working so hard but once it was all over, what then?

Her thoughts drifted back to that year of peace. She and Mike had constantly argued over the amount of time she spent at Science Frontiers. He could not understand her thirst for knowledge, insisting he should be her first consideration yet never offering her the same level of priority in his own life.

Julie did not understand Maggie's cryptic remark about Ham Tyler. He had never come across to her as the modern, understanding family type but she could not deny there was something charismatic about him; a raw, dark power that sent shivers down her spine. She tried to picture his face. In some lights he seemed ancient as if weighed down by a troubled world but when he smiled the years dropped away from his features.

She had always believed him to be much older than Donovan but now she was not so sure. He had not had an easy life having spent most of it in one war zone or another, for Mike had hinted at knowing Tyler from his days as a war correspondent. They had met each other in Vietnam and their paths had crossed again in Laos, Angola and Columbia to name but a few.

The one thing she had never understood was why he quit the CIA and stayed in LA after the first invasion. Perhaps he had finally become sick of fighting. Her thoughts turned to the legendary bond between Tyler and Faber and, for the first time, she wondered whether Chris Faber would have resigned from the CIA if Tyler had not quit first.

During that year of peace she had seen Tyler several times, usually acting as security consultant at various conferences. He always greeted her warmly. To be truthful, his presence had made her feel safe and secure even during those first days after her rescue from Diana when no-one, including herself, could be certain whether or not she had been converted. Knowing he was watching her every move had given her the comforting assurance that she could not unwittingly betray the people who meant so much to her. He would have killed her first.

She wished he was still with them but being with Donovan after his near-conversion must have been a constant strain. Julie froze as a flicker of resentment flashed through her, resentment aimed at Michael Donovan.

A knock at the door stopped her from following that path of thought to its conclusion.

\--vvVVVvv--

Another day passed by with no word from Elizabeth or the Visitor Leader. Julie tried to explain her fears to Mike but he was so positive it was over this time. Earlier that day he had practically accused her of deliberating scare-mongering so she could hold onto her prestigious position as head of the LA Resistance. He had apologized immediately but the harm was done. Others, wanting desperately to believe in this peace, now treated her words with suspicion. She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face.

"We need to make sure we don't get caught unprepared if the cease-fire should end. If Tyler was here..."

Donovan was pacing the room like a caged panther. He stopped, gave Kim Slater a look that Julie interpreted as exasperation and then turned back.

"Well, he isn't here, in fact nobody knows where he is. Look, if it's that important to find Tyler then I'll send a message to Josh Evans. There was talk of them joining the Louisiana Group but no-one knows whether they did or not. We may get a reply in a few days."

Donovan reached forward and held her small hand in his own.

"I don't understand what you're so worried about, Julie. Diana wouldn't dare break the cease-fire. She may be power-hungry but she's no fool. Look, why don't you get some rest."

Julie nodded reluctantly. She did not trust Diana but she knew her paranoia was beginning to get on Mike's nerves. She fervently wished Tyler was with them. His extreme views directly opposing Mike's always made her sound like the voice of reason, but she had often wondered whether Tyler truly meant what he said. He was a professional agent and manipulation must have formed part of his mental tool kit.

She tried to convince herself that this was the only reason why she wanted him here so desperately, but as she listened half-heartedly to the continuing debate, Maggie's cryptic remark re-surfaced. It implied that Tyler had been available to her in a way she had never considered. Julie frowned, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. She had always thought herself to be quite astute but she could not think of a single occasion where his demeanor could have been interpreted as anything more than friendship. In fact, the man was so closed-mouth, so enigmatic, that it was often difficult to figure out what he was feeling towards anyone at any given time. Only the negative emotions, anger, sarcasm, 'sadistic' pleasure were ever truly visible. The rest he kept hidden away, except for the odd moment when the sensitive side of his nature broke through a chink in his armor.

The door swung open suddenly tearing her from her reflective mood.

"Julie! Diana's troops have restarted the attack on LA."

\--vvVVVvv--

Three days had passed since his decision to leave the Missouri Freedom fighters. Tyler leaned across and turned on the car radio, moving the dial until he recognized the signature tune of the Freedom Network station. Howard K Smith was due to give the latest information on the state of the war so Ham settled back and waited. The reports filed in from various Resistance groups across the States but Tyler became more attentive as the LA report filtered across the airways. He smiled as he heard of the latest escapades but the smile faded when Smith mentioned the continued lack of news from Elizabeth and the Visitor Leader.

Over the past year Elizabeth had somehow managed to gain a special place in his heart until she seemed more like a daughter than some half-human, half-lizard with special powers. She had left Earth six days ago with the Sirian Leader but neither had been heard from since. The fact that Diana had not exactly been surprised at the lack of information boded ill for them all and the so-called peace had disintegrated by the end of the fourth day.

"Diana's been up to her dirty tricks. I wouldn't put it pass that scaly bitch to arrange an accident for her 'illustrious' Leader."

Faber glanced around quickly at his companion before placing his attention back on the road ahead. He had the same suspicions for he recognized the signs from the many years of covert operations in despotic countries. Overthrows, assassinations, strange disappearances and power plays were all part of the game and Faber had seen it played so many times he knew nearly all the moves. Although a brilliant scientist, Diana did not have the subtlety to disguise her tactics.

"I reckon it's time we finished this game."

The next part of the broadcast caught their attention. The dedications list was an important link so they listened carefully.

Faber grinned. The Missouri group had passed on the message as requested. Donovan would know he and Tyler, 'The Fixer', were on their way in.

Tyler sighed heavily.

"Let's pay the Highlander a visit."

\--vvVVVvv--

Mike Donovan and Julie Parish huddled together in the main room of the new LA Resistance headquarters, listening to the Freedom Network. The others in the group had gathered around the small table hoping for a miracle but expecting nothing more than a continuation of the ragged lives they had led since the Visitors first arrived. They had abandoned the hotel within hours of the initial attack, not wanting to leave anything to chance. The new headquarters was once a private school for the rich to send their spoiled offspring, but its classrooms had remained empty since the start of the second invasion.

Julie frowned in concentration as the dedications list began.

"Mad Hatter...? That's the Alabama group. It's too far for us to go."

Mike nodded and concentrated on the next.

"The Highlander is just up the road near Mojave. I wonder what new toys he's picked up?"

At the next item, a wide grin spread across the faces of several of those present. Mike turned to Julie, treating her to one of his extra special smiles.

"That's the best news I've heard in days."

Maggie grabbed Julie's arm: "I'll get the word out on the street so he knows where to find us." She looked back at Julie after two steps. "Do you think Chris will be with him?"

"Probably."

Julie smiled as a warm feeling swept through her, an emotion that was mirrored in Maggie's bright blue eyes.

\--vvVVVvv--

Tyler pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. He stretched to ease the cramp from the long drive and then wandered round to the front of the rusty Plymouth. Faber joined him as he leaned back against the wide bonnet. They remained side-by-side staring off into the distance for several minutes, each immersed in his own thoughts. The barren landscape seemed devoid of any life and Tyler imagined this was the sight that greeted many across this world. He had heard reports from some of the Third World countries. A high percentage of the population of those countries had already been collected with minimal resistance due to the lack of sophisticated weaponry. Many of these had been on the verge of famine so they would not have stood a chance against the greater technology of the Visitor forces but he could not help wondering when it would be the end of the Western civilizations. And once this world had been plundered, the Visitors would move onto the next.

Tyler felt his heart grow heavy as he felt the itchy, hotness of tears forming behind his eyes. He knew it was just a mixture of exhaustion and frustration, and pulled himself up sharply before he allowed himself to wallow too deeply in the depressive thoughts. Anger was one of his favorite tools, it cleared his mind of all the sentimental garbage. He let his anger at the state of affairs flood through him but one thought remained.

Somewhere in the universe there must be a race of beings who were even more advanced than the Lizards - and just as brutal. Tyler gave a predatory smile as he wished all the suffering of Earth onto the Visitors' own home world.

The car rose as Faber stood up straight, bringing Tyler back from his dreams of revenge. It was time to move on.

Normally, they would not risk driving through the daylight hours but this part of the country had never been re-populated after the first invasion. So far the gamble had paid off, but the closer they came to Los Angeles, the more agitated they became. Already they had managed, purely by luck, to avoid one Skyfighter patrol but there was no telling how long their luck would last.

"You do the run-in to Mojave."

Faber nodded. Tyler had been driving for the past six hours and needed a small respite before they reached their destination. With Mojave barely sixty miles away, they would be there in just under two hours if all went well and this would give Tyler the break he needed.

Chris walked slowly around to the driver's side, slid behind the wheel and, after making a few seating adjustments, started the car. He waited patiently for Tyler to get comfortable and then they moved off at a fairly fast pace.

\--vvVVVvv--

The sun was starting to set as they arrived on the outskirts of Mojave. Ham had visited the Highlander before so he knew the basic layout.

"There's an old track off to the left. Go down about two hundred yards and pull off. We'll leave the car and go the rest of the way on foot."

Chris followed his instructions and parked the car behind a large boulder so it could not be seen from the road. They spent a few minutes covering the tire tracks before moving off with Faber following slightly behind and to the left of the dark-clad figure. They moved as silently as the terrain would allow but stopped when they caught sight of the ranch house partially hidden by the small grove of orange trees. Traps had been set before using the Freedom Network as the invitation card.

Tyler grinned without humor as he spotted movement ahead of them. There was still enough light to make out the blood-red of a Visitor uniform. He slipped his knife from its sheath, its dull metallic blade barely reflecting the fading light, and motioned Faber to circle round to the left.

The hapless Visitor barely had time to register surprise as a hand snaked out from behind him to stifle his cry and the sudden pain across his throat permanently silenced him. Tyler felt the body sag against him and pulled the dead lizard out of sight. He gave the 'OK' sign to Faber and stealthily moved forward, his ears and eyes open to the slightest sound or movement. They reached the side of the old ranch house without further trouble. Tyler motioned Faber to stay and then crept forward, ducking low to avoid being seen through the window of a darkened room, until he reached the edge of a large picture window. Light spilled out to illuminate the ground in front of it but Tyler kept to the dark shadows using a conveniently placed bush to add extra cover. Carefully, he moved his head forward until he could see through the window into the lounge beyond.

Sean McIntyre, the Highlander, was sitting on the sofa, his head bowed in defeat while the large frame of a fair-haired, blue eyed creature wearing the clothing and rank of a Visitor lieutenant passed in front of him. The lizard leaned down, reached out to gather up the front of the small man's plaid shirt and dragged the man to his feet.

"Just remember, human, any tricks and I'll have your brat served up for dinner."

McIntyre glanced into the wide, frightened eyes of his small daughter, her tiny frame almost hidden between the bulk of two burly Visitors clad in red and black armor.

The man was roughly shoved back down onto the sofa as the lizard turned to the small child. He let his forked tongue flick out to caress his lips in hungry anticipation as he watched the child squirm. He would have his dinner no matter what the outcome. The frightened girl shrank away from him in terror.

Tyler felt his chest tighten in anger and he silently vowed to kill this lizard. Slipping away from the lounge window, he made his way back to where Faber was waiting. Chris knew something was up by the hardened expression on his friend's face.

"The Lizards are holding McIntyre and his daughter."

"And?"

"And their leader's eying up the kid for dessert."

Faber frowned. They both had a soft spot for kids although each would deny it if confronted. He glanced around the quiet grounds trying to make out the wooden beams that marked the edge of the corral but the sun had already set, pitching them into near-darkness. They had no way of telling how many lizards were hiding in the surrounding area but Faber was willing to bet there would be more than just the one they had already silenced.

The sound of a truck moving steady in their direction brought their heads up. Someone was going to drive right into this trap. Tyler let loose an expletive that left the parentage of the driver in doubt and started to revise his plans. He smiled as the most obvious idea popped into his head. While the lizard's attention was focused on the truck, he and Faber would enter the building, take out the guards and free the hostages. Most of the Visitors would be out in the open and it would be a simple job to cut through them, board the truck and get the hell out of there. He passed on his plan to Faber. Faber had not needed to tell him the odds of pulling it off without a hitch.

"I'll take the back. Give me two."

Tyler nodded and waited until the two minutes were up before moving. In the meantime, the trap was sprung on the unsuspecting occupant of the truck. Tyler watched as the large, black-armored Visitor strode out of the front door towards his new captive then took this opportunity to climb through the open window into the darkened room next door to the lounge. Carefully, he pulled the door ajar. He could see Faber waiting in the shadows opposite and made a noise barely loud enough to attract the attention of the Visitor guards remaining in the lounge. Only one left the room, his movements indicating caution. A flash of steel was all he saw before darkness closed around him forever.

Chris removed the knife as he lowered the Visitor to the floor. He wiped off the pale green blood on the lizard's uniform and indicated for Ham to proceed along the wide corridor. Tyler motioned the little girl to silence as she caught sight of him stealing into the room. Moments later the remaining Visitor was dead and she lay huddled in her father's arms.

Tyler pulled McIntyre to his feet, nodding his approval as the man remained silent. He whispered the rest of the plan softly into one ear. The man nodded, held his daughter tightly and gently reassured her.

"Everything's gonna be alright now but you must be very quiet until I say otherwise."

The little girl buried her head into her father's neck.

The small group moved to the front door and paused. Tyler looked up in shock as a familiar voice reached him - Donovan. He glanced at Faber and saw recognition in his expression. The odds had suddenly improved in their favor.

Tyler counted to three for the benefit of McIntyre and they burst out of the ranch house, the sub-machine gun jumping in his hand as he pumped Teflon-coated bullets into the circle of armor-clad lizards. Beside him he could hear the sound of Faber's favorite weapon. A friendly laser-gun added it distinct sound to the chorus as Donovan tackled the nearest lizard and separated him from his weapon. McIntyre bundled his daughter into the back of the pick-up truck and threw himself in after her while Donovan dived into the driver's seat, covering Tyler and Faber as they hurtled into the back and he was speeding away before the Visitors had time to gather their forces. Ham tried to take aim at the large Visitor leader but Donovan's erratic driving took him slightly off target. As they skidded round a bend in the track he thought he saw the lizard clutch its arm.

\--vvVVVvv--

They did not stop until they were miles away. Donovan pulled off the road, jumped out of the cabin and leaned against the side of the truck. In the pale moonlight he could make out Tyler's distinctive features.

"Good to see you again, Tyler. I heard you were coming to pay us a visit."

"Yeah, just in time to save your butt. Don't you ever check before you go in?"

Donovan's chagrined expression was barely visible but he did not allow Tyler to extend the subject.

"Everyone's fine. Just in case you're interested."

Tyler pursed his lips in annoyance. Donovan always managed to make him feel like an uncaring machine. He had wanted to ask about Julie from the moment he recognized Mike's voice but was afraid this perceptive man would identify his true feelings for her. Instead he moved to a safer subject.

"How's Willie?"

"Fine. No, that's not true. He thought the fighting was all over and on top of that he's missing Elizabeth."

Tyler nodded his understanding.

"Well, I don't know about you two but it's getting cold back here. I suggest you leave the welcoming speeches until we get to LA."

Tyler grinned at his colleague, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the moonlight, and then he looked back at Donovan noticing a similar smile plastered across the other man's face.

"Nice to see you too, Chris."

"Is there room in the front for McIntyre and his daughter?"

"Sure."

Donovan clambered back into the cabin of the pick-up and waited until father and daughter were in the passenger seat. He thought of telling Chris that Maggie was in LA but decided to leave it for a surprise.

They reached the outskirts of LA some hours later.

\--vvVVVvv--

Donovan warned them to keep a good look-out for Visitors as they made their way through the laser-blasted streets. Debris scattered across the road made the going tough and several times, Donovan had to back-track as a road proved impassable. He spoke softly to the Scotsman seated beside him.

"Looks like the Lizards have been busy while I've been gone."

Donovan turned down another side street and slammed on the brakes as the powerful beam of a Visitor searchlight caught the truck head-on. He forced the pick-up into reverse, the wheels spinning as they sought to find traction. The patrol vehicle hurtled towards them, its laser gun tearing up the ground in front of the fast receding truck. Donovan reached the junction, spun the pick-up and slammed it into gear, they shot off down the street with the Visitor jeep in hot pursuit.

Faber and Tyler held on tight as the pick-up swayed from side-to-side in an attempt to avoid the laser bolts. Neither attempted to return fire for they needed both hands to prevent themselves from being hurled off the back of the pick-up. The truck decelerated suddenly slamming them hard against the back of the cabin, then swerved violently to the left down another side street and accelerated.

"Damn!"

Tyler heard the forceful exclamation from their driver and glanced ahead as the truck spun to a halt. The road was blocked by debris and there was no going back as the Visitor patrol car was close behind.

Tyler and Faber leaped from the bed of the pick-up and followed Donovan and McIntyre as they ran to take cover behind the pile of rubble. A flash exploded against McIntyre's back and he fell, his daughter spilling from his arms. Tyler barely slowed as he reached down and hoisted the screaming child into his arms, leaving McIntyre face down behind him. He leaped over the top to the safety of the lee side, whipped out the Ingram from the holster at his side and started to fire at the exposed Visitors. Two fell instantly, the others retreated. Tyler glanced at his colleague and immediately noticed the way Faber was holding his arm.

"You hit?"

Faber nodded and bit his lip to prevent a cry of pain as Tyler quickly examined the wound. The laser burn across his left biceps was an ugly red.

"We've gotta get outta here fast, before they get around behind us."

Tyler nodded his agreement and picked up the sobbing child. Donovan looked from the girl to Tyler.

"What about McIntyre?"

"He's dead."

Suddenly, Tyler thrust the child at Donovan: "Take the kid and Faber and get outta here. I'll cover."

"Our headquarters..."

"No! I'll find you. Now, go."

Donovan nodded in frustration but acceded to Tyler's decision to remain in ignorance of the current location of the LA Resistance. If he was captured then he could not betray them.

Tyler slapped Faber on the good arm and then turned back as the others scuttled away to safety. He opened fire on the Visitors crawling towards his position, gradually moving backwards in the direction taken by Donovan. Laser bolts exploded off the masonry around him as he retreated from one form of cover to another. He watched dispassionately as a Visitor was flung back in a hail of bullets and continued his retreat. The Ingram clicked empty. Tyler quickly discarded the spent clip and inserted another. He took out another careless lizard and was aiming for a second when the gun was shot from his hands, the force of the blast knocking him to the ground, but by the time he had recovered it was too late.

A pair of black boots walked into his line of vision. Tyler looked up until he could see the 'human' facial features. His lips tightened into a thin line as he recognized the black-armored Visitor from McIntyre's place.

\--vvVVVvv--

Faber grinned as a familiar body hurtled into his arms and hugged his wife as best he could. Maggie held on tight but pulled away when she felt him tense with pain from his injured arm. In the meantime Donovan handed the child over to Willie, but he turned as Julie burst into the room.

"What happened? Chris?"

Finding Chris Faber in the room surprised her. She looked from Faber to Donovan and then glanced around the room, searching for the one person she had been longing to see.

"Where's Tyler?"

Faber's gentle voice filled the silence.

"He stayed behind to cover our retreat."

Julie stood for a moment in shocked silence. When Tyler walked out of her life all those months ago she doubted whether she would ever see him again and had been confused by the aching sense of loss. Her last memory was of his arms tightening around her after she had flung herself at him. He had kissed her softly on the temple but had pulled away before she could react. Now a terrible numbness overcame her as the full realization of what she may have lost hit her, for over the past few days she had finally come to recognize how much he meant to her. Since then her mind had been in constant turmoil as her emotions alternated between the intense fear of rejection and the extreme happiness of having her dreams fulfilled. How she longed to feel his strong arms around her again, to bask in the security of his presence.

She pushed aside the anguish, her face set in determination.

"I'm going back for him."

Donovan looked up from where he was stuffing ammunition into his pockets and watched in amazement as she headed towards the door. Nobody tried to stop her.

"No, Julie. Chris needs medical attention."

Julie stopped half-way there and looked back. She appraised the wounded ex-CIA operative and decided that, although hurt, he was not in immediate danger.

"Willie and Maggie can see to Chris. Ham might need me."

Donovan grimaced. He had heard that tone of voice before and knew nothing would stop her and any attempt would merely slow him down. He watched as Julie grabbed her first aid kit and a gun from the table by the door, and then followed her from the room.

\--vvVVVvv--

When they reached the place where Donovan had left Tyler they found nothing. Only the tell-tale sign of laser burns on the masonry told of the small battle that had been fought so recently in the debris filled road. An item attracted Donovan's attention and he reached down to pick up the twisted metal object that was barely recognizable as a sub-machine gun. He turned the gun over in his hands, examining the scorched surface but could see no signs of human blood on it. Julie took the gun from his hands.

The sound of small stones being crunched underfoot brought Donovan spinning around, the laser gun leveled in readiness, muscles tensed for firing. The startled hazel eyes seemed enormous against the pale, freckled skin of the teenage boy but the kid relaxed just as quickly.

"The lizards got him."

"Dead?"

The boy shook his head.

\--vvVVVvv--

The Visitors were not taking any chances with Tyler. The restraining fibers bit into his skin just above the elbow, their position forcing his shoulders back until his shoulder-blades almost touched. The unnatural angle caused his muscles to protest. As an extra measure, they chained his feet to restrict movement and then half-walked, half-dragged him toward the waiting shuttle.

They did not bother to push him into a seat. Instead, Tyler was forced onto the floor face down. He allowed his anger at his vulnerable position to drain away until he felt calm. This gave him the opportunity to assess his current situation rationally.

He had already decided they would take him to the LA mother ship for the Visitor Legation was too insecure for Diana. She was not foolish enough to expose herself to such unnecessary danger. He tried to move to a more comfortable position as he felt the tremor of lift-off but a boot was pressed firmly into his lower back, the intention clear.

The trip passed quickly, for which Tyler was grateful as the cold metal floor against his cheek merely served to increase his discomfort. As the last shudders died away, Tyler found himself dragged unceremoniously to his feet, his teeth gritting together in pain as the guards hoisted him up by his arms.

Tyler stopped struggling when he realized he was causing himself unnecessary pain. The guards loosened their hold on his tightly bound arms as they felt the human relax, allowing him the dignity of walking along the wide corridor unaided. They stopped outside a plain door and palmed the entry lock. The door slid open to reveal a medium sized room devoid of all furniture except for a single chair. Its occupant was the black-armour clad Visitor. The lieutenant rose gracefully to his feet and moved towards his prisoner.

"Clarence Hamilton Tyler."

The large Visitor stopped in front of the tightly-bound human and lifted Tyler's chin.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing good I hope."

The Visitor smiled but his blue eyes remained as cold as ice. He moved away from his captive as the door opened.

"Lieutenant James, Diana wishes to see you."

James strode from the room without a backward glance.

\--vvVVVvv--

Diana smiled broadly as the impressive male entered her office. James had proved himself to be a loyal officer, and an enthusiastic lover. His sabotage of the Leader's shuttle had placed her in the perfect position to take control of the Sirian Empire and, in return, she had promised to make him her consort. It was a promise she had no intention of keeping for there were far more suitable mates to be found among the higher ranking families on her home world. However, he suited her purposes for now.

"Did you locate this Highlander?"

"Yes, but unfortunately he was killed attempting to escape."

The smile dropped from Diana's exquisite features. She had wanted this human alive so she could convert him. He would have made an excellent pawn in her latest plan to capture Michael Donovan and Juliet Parrish.

James waited patiently, fully aware Diana's unstable temperament could swing from murderous fury to total disinterest depending on her mood at the time. He had his own plans for Tyler but if Diana turned nasty then he would hand the human over as a peace offering. He allowed the smallest of smiles as Diana looked away, apparently resigned to McIntyre's death.

As he strode back along the corridor towards the interrogation room, James allowed the small smile to widen into a grin. Tyler had a debt to pay and James was going to extract the full amount.

\--vvVVVvv--

James took up his position on the single chair. At a small hand signal from the seated alien Tyler's arms were untied and the clothes were pulled from his body until he stood naked and alone in the center of the room. During the entire affair Tyler never allowed his gaze to wander from the lizard who sat watching and, especially, he made no attempt to fight for his dignity. The CIA had taught him to accept personal degradation so it could not be used against him and he had learned that lesson well. Although his hands had been untied Tyler knew he was too far away to attack so he bided his time knowing his adversary would slip up eventually.

Lieutenant James stood suddenly and started to strip off the heavy tunic and armor revealing the torn pseudo-skin with its raw wound beneath. Tyler noted the graze from the recent bullet with grim satisfaction.

"Germany, two months after we first arrived. Her name was Gudrun and she was my wife."

Tyler waited patiently. He had been in Germany when the Visitors first landed. He did not know of any Visitor called Gudrun but then he rarely knew the names of those he killed, nor cared. If this Lieutenant James believed Tyler had hurt or killed his wife then who was he to argue.

The pale blue eyes grew colder when James realized the human had no intention of defending himself.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about."

"One lizard looks just like the rest..."

The vicious back-hander caught Tyler across the right side of his face and knocked him to the floor. He looked up but the Visitor had retreated to a safe distance. Tyler could not resist a small surge of admiration for the impressive Visitor, but this was overshadowed by the alarm he felt at the speed of the attack. His assailant's size and manner had deceived him into believing James would be the boxer type rather than a quick-footed martial arts expert. He prodded the side of his face gingerly knowing he would be sporting a massive bruise by the end of the day but the cheekbone was still intact. With some reluctance Tyler stood up knowing he lacked the speed and power of his adversary but defiant nonetheless.

The next attack came as swiftly but Tyler was ready. He blocked a blow to his midriff but the follow-up came under his guard to glance off his ribs. Tyler felt one rib crack and stayed on the floor where he had fallen, desperately trying to analyze the situation. Without a weapon he had no chance against James for the Visitor was bigger, stronger and faster than he. Ham toyed with the idea of staying on the ground in case James only felt the need to attack him when he was standing, but a kick landing on his left hip convinced him otherwise. On the floor he could not defend himself at all. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, holding onto his left ribcage. He could feel blood trickling down his leg from where the kick had split the skin over the hip bone.

"Not so tough now, are you, Mister Tyler?"

Ham grinned at the lizard but no warmth reached his eyes. He waited for James to come in close and then struck out catching the Visitor across the throat. James staggered back and Tyler followed through with a punch to the stomach. The alien lieutenant bent double as the blow drove the air from his body but recovered in time to avoid a double-handed chop to the back of the neck by grabbing the human around the waist and knocking him to the floor. They rolled over as each tried to gain the upper hand but, eventually, the Visitor's superior strength won him the coveted position and he trapped the struggling human beneath him.

James pinned Tyler down with one hand and punched him hard in the left side with the other until the human stopped thrashing. He pushed himself away from the dazed man, gained his feet and lay into the prone figure in a frenzy of vicious kicks. Tyler curled up instinctively trying to protect himself by taking most of the blows on his back and legs.

The attack stopped suddenly and Diana's blurred features were his last sight before unconsciousness claimed him.

\--vvVVVvv--

"Tyler was captured by Lieutenant James."

Everyone stared at Donovan for a moment and a ripple of panic spread through the small crowd.

"Then we'd better get out of here."

"No need. He doesn't know where we are."

"We've got to get him back."

Donovan glanced at Julie and nodded. Despite all their arguments in the past, Tyler was his friend and he could not abandon him to Diana. The last time Tyler had been captured Diana had almost converted him, this time she would succeed and Donovan felt no pleasure at the thought of meeting Tyler as an enemy.

"I've got a plan."

\--vvVVVvv--

Diana gazed down at the bruised and bloodied human in anger. Every member of the Visitor forces knew Michael Donovan, Juliet Parrish and Ham Tyler belonged to her. She turned slowly to the source of her anger like a snake preparing to strike.

"Diana, I had no intention of killing him. That would have been too easy. I would have handed him over to you once I'd finished with him."

Diana stared coldly at her battered lover and James knew that, unless he redeemed himself, his days were numbered. He tried to think of something - anything - that might turn the direction of her anger away from himself but could think of nothing.

"Take him to the medical section. I shall be there in one hour."

James nodded and watched as the Supreme Commander of the Sirian Earth fleet turned on her heel and strode from the room. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Diana had killed others for less than this. He dragged a hand through the thick hair of the blond wig and turned back to face his men.

"You heard her. Take him to Dennis."

James watched as they picked Tyler up from under the arms and dragged the unconscious human away.

\--vvVVVvv--

Dennis examined the damaged human carefully but despite outward appearances, Tyler was relatively unharmed. One broken and three cracked ribs were the only internal injuries, the rest were cuts and bruises. He sealed the worst of the cuts and then stood back while his assistant cleaned up the blood. The smell of iron from the spilled blood was almost overpowering in the small room and Dennis saw his new assistant lick her lips in an action resembling barely concealed hunger. The thought made him feel sick to the stomach. He had learned long ago that these creatures were not the mindless cattle the intelligence services had led them to believe, yet despite the obvious sentience of the humans his own people had allowed the slaughter to continue. The arrival of Diana halted his thoughts, but he carried on with the task of binding Tyler's ribs. Finally, he took a step back from the couch and waited for her to speak.

"Well?"

"Nothing too serious. He should be able to stand by tomorrow and will be well on the road to recovery in a week or two, so long as he doesn't receive any more of the same treatment."

Diana smiled and carefully studied the unconscious form, then murmured softly to herself.

"Such a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Tyler."

She dragged her hand lightly across his chest, leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth but gained no response. Drawing back slightly, she allowed her forked tongue to flick over the sensitive lips in a soft caress but then straightened suddenly.

"I want the Conversion Chamber ready for tomorrow."

"The Conversion process could kill him. He isn't strong enough to resist..."

"Exactly."

Dennis opened his mouth to argue further but stopped when he read the dangerous expression in the crystal blue eyes. He waited until she left the Medical Center before he finished checking the binding on the human's ribs.

\--vvVVVvv--

Mike Donovan and David, a member of the Fifth Column, strode along the corridor of the LA Mother ship as if they both belonged on board. Getting Donovan aboard had been relatively easy for, despite Diana's security, the Fifth Column had infiltrated most of the important areas on the ship. David glanced across at the human walking beside him. He could not understand why it was necessary for Donovan to be there at all. The human's face was well known and recognition would bring torture and death upon them both, and upon anyone else they might betray.

David mumbled under his breath a soft incantation to Zon. He had tried to convince Donovan and the others that the Fifth Column would free Tyler unaided but to no avail. Somehow, Donovan had persuaded the others that the plan could only benefit from his presence. A sideways glance from the tall human put an end to his quiet murmuring.

They fell back into a purposeful gait as a pair of security guards turned the corner and strode towards them. David kept his eyes averted from the guards hoping Donovan would not make some gesture that would draw attention to them both. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the guards passed by without a second glance and stole another look at the human. If Sirians could sweat then he would be standing in a puddle by now but the glance revealed no trace of perspiration on Donovan's face and for the hundredth time David tried to decide whether the human was courageous or merely reckless.

They reached the rendezvous point in one of the lesser-used corridors and found a young medical assistant waiting for. The female was unconscious of the way her reptilian tongue flicked out to dart across her full mouth, it was a gesture that served to emphasize her fear of discovery. She told them where to find Tyler but warned them they had very little time. Diana had scheduled his Conversion for that afternoon. Donovan reached out and gripped the female's shoulder, his expressive face communicating his gratitude, and he felt her relax beneath his hand. As pride swelled through the young medic, David re-evaluated the human by his side. Perhaps it was not Donovan's place to be on board the ship at this time, but suddenly it did not matter.

\--vvVVVvv--

The door to the Medical Center slipped open without a problem and they stepped inside. Dennis looked up in annoyance from where he was re-dressing the cut on Tyler's hip and barely prevented the surprise of seeing a familiar face from showing on his own. Remembering the cameras that were monitoring the room - and its important patient - Dennis schooled his expression to distrust.

"What do you want?"

"Diana wants this human taken to the Conversion Chamber."

"That's not scheduled until the afternoon."

"I have my orders, but if it's that important to you then I'm certain Diana will not mind being taken from her research to speak with you."

Dennis moved away from the couch. Diana hated to be disturbed when she was in the middle of her experiments and he was still under threat after the incident with Elizabeth's clone. However, although he doubted this pair had any intention of contacting the Commander, he played his part to the full.

"Very well, but I have warned Diana of the possible consequences."

David helped Tyler to his feet and, ignoring the human's nakedness, he half-walked, half-carried the battered man to the door. Donovan moved to support Tyler from the other side. He waited until the door hissed shut behind them before speaking to his friend.

"We need to get you some clothes."

"Don't waste time, Gooder. Just get us out of here."

"Okay, Hardrock. Have it your own way."

\--vvVVVvv--

A few minutes later Diana strode into the Medical Center and stopped abruptly.

"Where is he?"

"You ordered him to be taken to the Conversion Chamber."

"You fool! I gave no orders."

Diana raced to the communication panel and put out a ship-wide alert. Dennis smiled secretively as he watched Diana run from the small Medical Center. He had recognized Donovan immediately but had no intention of revealing that knowledge to either Donovan or Diana. He had already done more for the humans than they would ever know. His latest sabotage of Diana's experiments had prevented the release of a mind control drug that would have enslaved the human race within days of its release. Even now he was secretly working on the antidote to another of Diana's cruel plans for world domination. Dennis realized he could have joined the Fifth Column but the more people who knew of his allegiance to peace, the greater the possibility there was of being betrayed.

He glanced up as the door swished open, noticed the nervous expression on his assistant's face and almost smiled. How convenient she had left the Medical Center just prior to Donovan's arrival. Without making any fuss about her absence, Dennis ordered her back to work. As she turned away from him to place the cleaned instruments back into their drawers, Dennis smiled. Now he knew how to contact the Fifth Column should that route ever be required.

\--vvVVVvv--

Donovan pulled the others through the doorway of the landing bay as the sound of running feet echoed along the corridor. He smiled devilishly as he spotted a Visitor checking cargo and moments later they were stripping the uniform off the unconscious lizard. Tyler hissed in pain as the uniform was roughly pulled onto his own body.

"The shuttle's waiting. All we gotta do is get to it."

Donovan glanced at Tyler.

"You'll have to get there by yourself. It would look too suspicious if we carried you during a ship-wide alert."

Tyler nodded. He had already guessed as much and was mentally prepared. They strode out slowly but purposefully towards the waiting craft with Tyler flanked on either side by his rescuers. Donovan turned as he recognized the sound of several Visitor guards racing into the bay. He barked orders to David as he pulled out his laser pistol and laid down a covering fire.

David wasted no time in hoisting Tyler over his shoulder but instead of running for the shuttle, he turned and headed for a Skyfighter, hoping Donovan had the sense to follow him. He felt Tyler flinch and go limp but could not be certain whether it was from his old injuries or from some new wound.

David opened the door and dumped his unconscious burden on the floor of the craft. He dived into the co-pilot seat and prepared for take-off. Donovan leaped through the entrance, palmed the door closed, and was firing the engines before he had finished taking his place in the pilot seat. The acceleration as they shot out of the bay into Earth's atmosphere pushed them into their seats but as soon as it let up, David forced himself out of his seat to take the rear gunner position.

Laser bolts zipped past them harmlessly as Donovan dodged from side to side but David yelled in triumph as one of their attackers exploded in a ball of fire. Donovan forced the craft into a steep dive until they were flying barely ten feet above the tops of woodland trees. He banked sharply left and climbed fast, barely missing the peak of a canyon wall then smiled as the sound of another pursuer disintegrating echoed around the canyon.

"That's all of them for now. Let's get out of here before others arrive."

Donovan nodded and turned the craft until it was heading in the direction of their rendezvous with 'home'.

\--vvVVVvv--

When Ham awoke he wished he was still unconscious. He groaned as the light from a one hundred watt bulb tore into his eyes. He shut them quickly as his head began to thump in time with his heart beat. A shadow crossed his face and he reluctantly re-opened them to find himself staring directly into the concerned, deep blue eyes of his own private angel.

Julie frowned. She reached out and gently touched his face.

"How do you feel?"

He swallowed a few times trying to force some moisture into his dry mouth.

"I feel like shit."

Julie grinned. She had been worried when they first brought him in. He had been knocked around by the lizards but that hadn't been the true cause of his unconsciousness. He had been drugged. Julie had found the small dart still clinging to the Visitor tunic. A fine pin prick showed where the drug had entered his system. Her analysis of the minute quantity still present on the needle tip had identified several known chemicals but had also revealed the presence of several unknowns. He had remained deeply unconscious for most of the day and this had worried her more than she would care to admit. Tyler started to struggle so she moved forward to help him sit up. With anyone else she would have insisted they rest but Tyler was different. It would be a waste of energy trying to keep him down. She watched as he ran his hands through thinning, dark hair then blushed and turned away when she realized she was staring at him. She shook herself in anger.

In the past, her differences of opinion with him had blinded her to how she truly felt about this enigmatic ex-CIA operative. Somehow, Maggie's remark had made her look at Ham Tyler in a new light. She had to admit she found Tyler attractive in a strangely compelling way but this was no time to indulge in sexual fantasies. Right now she was a doctor and he was her patient. With new resolve she turned back and barely managed to control another blush when she found herself staring into lucid yet puzzled dark brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but then his lips tightened and he looked away. When he looked back they had both regained their composure. Julie handed him a glass of water and he sipped carefully at the tepid liquid.

"Where's Donovan?"

"He's checking out a few details. Making sure we're safe."

Tyler gave a small sardonic smile that creased up one side of his mouth.

"We're never gonna be safe. They'll always be after us. It's the way of the game."

Julie looked away. He was right of course. None of them would be safe until the day the Visitors were driven off the planet for good. She thought of Mike Donovan acting like a man possessed as he sought to locate Tyler, but finding the man lying bruised and battered in the Medical Center had shaken him to the core. He had felt personally responsible for Ham's condition, after all, he had abandoned him. So far Donovan had tracked Ham's injuries back to Lieutenant James. Julie passed on this latest piece of information.

"James is one of Diana's top lieutenants. He came into the picture a few weeks after you left."

Tyler handed her the empty glass and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Someone has to look-out for lover-boy or he's likely to end up as Diana's main course."

"Mike can take care of himself. You need to rest."

Tyler ignored her and started to rise but then realized he had no clothes. He stared at Julie but she merely frowned in puzzlement.

"I can't go dressed in a sheet."

Julie's eyes flashed in anger. She pointed to the tidy pile of clothes lying on a nearby chair.

"If you want them, you can get them."

She left the room without another word or gesture. Tyler watched her leave with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Women!" he sighed out loud and started to dress.

\--vvVVVvv--

Diana slapped her hand down hard onto the top of her desk and glared back up at Lieutenant James.

"You incompetent fool."

"But Diana, we did hit Tyler with one of the darts you prepared."

Diana stopped. Her eyes took on a faraway look as a predatory smile stretched across her immaculate pseudo-skin. One way or another, Tyler was out of the game for the tiny dart had contained a slow-acting poison. Without the antidote Tyler was as good as dead and only she had the formula. She quickly calculated how long it would take for the first signs of the poison to show basing her assumptions on the results of her experiments on other humans. Her smile grew even wider as she thought of leaving the resistance to find out about the poison the hard way but then she realized Tyler would hide the effects to prevent the others from making foolish plans to save him. Anyway, what could be more satisfying than informing her greatest nemesis that he was dying slowly but surely from her own hand?

\--vvVVVvv--

"Julie!...Mister Ham!..."

Tyler finished tucking in the dark tee-shirt and made his way unsteadily towards the main room. He was met part-way by Willie. The expression on Willie's face matched the alarm in his voice.

"Come quickly."

Without further thought Willie grabbed Tyler's arm and propelled him the rest of the way. Several of the resistance fighters were crowded around the small television but they turned almost as one to face Tyler. Julie rushed in behind him as the others moved aside to give them a clear view. Diana's beautiful features filled the small screen.

The sickening smile remained in Tyler's memory long after the image disappeared.

Tyler grimaced. He did not need to hear the whole message to figure out the facts but he looked across into Chris Faber's shuttered features anyway. Faber knew what Tyler wanted to hear.

"The poison is slow-acting but the pain gets worse with each passing hour. She gave you less than eighteen hours to get hold of the antidote."

Tyler turned to face Julie and was instantly held by the horror in the expressive eyes. He reached out and drew her hands away from her face.

"So it could be true."

He grabbed her slim shoulders and shook her when she looked away from him without answering. She turned back and his expression softened as he finally recognized the depth of feeling written in her eyes. He let her go and looked away in despair.

All these years he had loved her from afar and at times he had hated Donovan for his coveted position by her side. Now, when she had finally revealed some depth of feeling towards him, it was too late for them. He would be dead, or as good as dead. Tyler had no illusions regarding Diana's offer. It did not take a genius to figure out she had no intention of saving him. The message was merely to entice Donovan and the others into her web.

Tyler smiled and Chris was surprised by the pure innocence. There was no anger, no malevolence and no bitterness in the smile just a little wistfulness as if the irony of the situation was too heavy to be taken seriously. Tyler turned away and began to walk towards the door.

"We'll get the antidote for you."

Tyler turned back to face the small crowd. He stared deeply into Stuart Grayson's green eyes and shook his head gently.

"No."

"But we can't just leave you to..."

Faber grabbed Grayson's arm.

"Ham's right. Diana's just waiting for us to come and get this antidote. We wouldn't stand a chance and instead of one man dying we'd lose everyone."

Ham and Chris exchanged a last glance before Tyler turned back towards the door. Julie started after him and was both surprised and angry when Faber's large hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let him go, Julie."

Julie's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly understood the silent message that had passed between the two ex-CIA operatives. Ham was going to kill himself, taking as many of the Visitors with him as he could. Julie viciously shrugged Faber aside by slipping out of her lab coat and rushed after Tyler. She caught up with him outside in the small alleyway.

"Ham!!"

Tyler stopped at the sound of her voice then quickly carried on walking. Julie ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face her.

"I know what you intend to do but you can't. While you live there's a chance we might find the antidote."

Tyler smiled allowing all his love for this woman to show in his eyes. He raised one hand and gently stroked her cheek. It was so soft, like velvet. He looked up into the bright blue sky and there was not a cloud in sight. He gazed back down into eyes that mirrored the color of the sky and saw they were bright with unshed tears.

"You know I'm right. While I live you'll be foolish enough to risk getting that antidote from Diana. Dying's bad enough without knowing how many friends you've taken with you."

"I have the analysis of the drug. If you won't let us get the antidote from Diana then at least give me the chance to try and find it in the lab."

Ham smiled and shook his head gently but Julie saw the tiny stab of indecision that swept through his suddenly expressive eyes. She looked him straight in the face, her own eyes wide and confident.

"You could always threaten to carry out your kamikaze attack if anyone does go after Diana."

Julie watched the thoughts flit across the dark features. She had never seen him so open before and when his eyes met hers once more she knew she had won this round. He sighed deeply and nodded. Julie threw her arms around him and after a moment's hesitation he slipped his arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly.

\--vvVVVvv--

The next two hours passed slowly. She had coaxed him back to the small medical room and had ordered him to strip off his tee shirt, but then refused to allow him to leave the makeshift surgery. With Faber to back her up he stood no chance. Tyler grimaced as Julie took yet another syringe-full of blood but decided not to grumble.

The first sign of the poison was barely noticeable. He already ached all over from the beating he had taken but gradually started to notice twinges of discomfort in his muscles. He stretched out, hoping to ease the pain.

The sound of the door opening drew their attention to the awkward Visitor. Willie grinned at the sight of Tyler sitting up.

"Willie, would you mind staying with Ham while I take these dishes to the other lab?"

Willie nodded and watched as Julie gathered up some papers before heading for the door. After she had closed the door behind her, Willie looked back to find Tyler still watching him. The sheet had dropped away into his lap and Willie reddened when he realized he was staring at Tyler's bandaged chest. He quickly looked away but the memory of the dark bruises visible above the bandage made him hang his head in shame. The brutality of his own people still shocked him even though he knew some humans were no better.

Tyler recognized the source of Willie's embarrassment and pulled up the sheet. He did not blame this inoffensive being for his current predicament and told him so. Willie grabbed hold of a nearby chair and dragged it over towards the table.

"How are you feeling, Mister Ham?"

"I'm okay."

Tyler frowned and opened his mouth to say something more but then his lips tightened leaving the intended words unsaid. Just as suddenly, though, he changed his mind.

"Willie? You can drop the Mister. My name's Ham."

Willie smiled widely. He remembered someone telling him once that Tyler only allowed friends to call him by his chosen name. Outwardly, he was pleased to be acknowledged as a friend, but inside he was still concerned. Tyler's complexion was pale, accentuating the dark smudges under his eyes. His skin appeared clammy. Not a good sign for a human.

"Would you get me a glass of water?"

Ham indicated towards the small sink in the corner of the room. He watched as Willie jumped to his feet. The friendly Visitor turned suddenly to ask Tyler a question and caught Ham in mid-yawn. Tyler winced as a damaged rib made its presence known.

"You should get some sleep."

"Sure. In a while."

"How about now?"

Willie jumped at the sound of Julie's voice and almost dropped the glass. Neither had heard Julie re-enter the room. The thought of being caught out so easily disturbed Tyler and made him realize just how bad a state he was in. He watched as Julie removed the glass from Willie's hand before passing it over to him.

"I must go now."

Julie turned and smiled at the Visitor.

"Thank you, Willie."

Tyler did not complain when Julie fluffed up his pillow and helped him to lie down. He semi-objected to being tucked in but could not find the energy to put up too much of a fuss. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Julie looked down into the sleep-softened face and wondered when she had fallen in love with him. Her thoughts traveled back to that first meeting where he had made no attempt to conceal his distrust of her but had agreed to stay with them nonetheless. The months that followed were full of memories of guerrilla attacks on Visitor installations culminating in the release of the Red Dust. At the time she thought he was merely keeping an eye on her, watching for signs of betrayal. But now, as her thoughts slipped back to the gentle fingers that had caressed her cheek, she wondered whether he had found another motive for guarding her back.

On that first day of Liberation the world was full of the sound of ringing bells and people raising their voices in song. Tyler had disappeared shortly after the celebrations commenced and she had searched for him in vain. Eventually, Donovan had pulled her into his arms and told her to forget about Tyler. She had succumbed to Donovan's insistent demands but the desire to share that precious time with Tyler had soured the moment. Was she already in love with him then?

A full month passed before the first reception. As Chief Scientist of Science Frontiers, she had been invited along to celebrate the winning of the contract to study the captured Visitor mother ship. Science Frontiers had opted for the best Security firm in town and Julie could remember scanning the Reception Room when she learned Tyler was in charge, not resting until she had found him. His eyes had softened as they stood face to face. The music and the sound of many voices had faded away until they seemed to be standing alone in the crowded room and they had made small-talk until the confusion of conflicting emotions had torn them apart.

When the war restarted, she had explained away her happiness at seeing him enter the Club Creole as the natural pleasure in being re-united with such a formidable colleague. Only now did she realize she had been too full of the war and Donovan's needs to recognize the truth. She had fallen in love with him some time between finding the Red Dust bacteria and that first day of Liberation.

Tyler shuddered in his sleep, moaning softly as his muscles contracted in pain, bringing her attention back to her patient. Dark bruises shone out against the pale skin. She reached over and gently stroked along the length of an ugly bruise lying across his right cheekbone but she drew her hand away when she heard the sound of the door opening behind her.

"He's asleep?"

Julie nodded. She looked up at Mike and saw a strange expression of compassion in his eyes. Julie frowned and then turned away as comprehension dawned. Somehow, Mike knew how she felt about Tyler. Perhaps he had always known. She swallowed hard and then turned back to explain but he forestalled her.

"Why don't you go an' get some rest. I'll watch over him for a while."

Julie nodded and, with one last glance at the sleeping figure, she left the room.

\--vvVVVvv--

"What?!"

Mike Donovan tensed in both alarm and fury. When he returned to find Tyler back on his feet he had never suspected his friend was a walking dead-man.

"I've been here three hours! Why didn't someone tell me sooner? We have to get to Diana and get that antidote!"

"No. Tyler doesn't want any martyrs and he's right. Diana is sitting there waiting for us to break down the door. We'd be walking into a trap."

Mike stared deeply into Faber's cool blue eyes. Recognizing the truth, he turned away and swore heavily. The silence stretched between them until Donovan turned back, the anger on his face replaced by concern.

"What about Julie?"

"She's running tests in the Lab..."

"I don't mean that... How's she taking this?"

Chris stared at Donovan and then sighed deeply.

"Not good."

"You know she loves him?" Mike looked up but could read nothing in the shuttered expression. "She's loved him for a long time but wouldn't even admit she cared until the day you and Ham walked out. It's funny but I knew long before she did. We'd been drifting apart since the end of the first invasion. Did you know Ham stayed in LA after the first war and built up a security agency? Julie saw him several times during that year at various functions. She would tell me how he was, what he was doing, how he looked...I have to admit I started to get a little jealous at the way her eyes would shine when she talked about him." Mike stopped and ran his hands through thick, light brown hair. He and Julie had split up within weeks of Tyler leaving for Chicago.

"Do you still love her?"

Mike raised his eyes until they met Faber's pale blue ones. He slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, but not in that way...and I do care what happens to her. Oh Christ, what a mess. What are we gonna do?"

Faber shook his head. All his instincts cried out to race to the Visitor Legation and shake Diana by the throat until she gave him the antidote. Instead he had to stand by and wait until either Julie came up with an antidote...or Ham died. Faber felt his heart constrict as he considered the most likely ending but Donovan's confession spurred him on to perform one last duty for his friend; a duty that only Michael Donovan could fulfill.

"I think there's something you should know...".

\--vvVVVvv--

Tyler sat on the edge of the medical couch staring at Julie. She was as totally absorbed in her work as he became in his. He swallowed and closed his eyes as another spasm shook him. At the moment it was not pain but severe discomfort but when he opened his eyes he found Julie staring at him in concern. Tyler smiled and although her expression lightened, the concern was not fully extinguished.

Eight hours had passed since Diana's broadcast and he had noticed the deterioration in his condition. His limbs felt heavy and his head throbbed but he knew it would get worse. Julie returned her attention to her work but after a few minutes she pulled off her glasses and swiveled back to face him.

"I'm going back to the lab to test these. I'll call Willie in to keep you company."

Julie picked up the tidy pile of petri dishes and carefully placed them onto a tray. The door opened in front of her.

"Mike, just in time. You can keep an eye on Ham while I check these out."

Tyler smiled. Even now Julie did not trust him. She was afraid he would renege on his promise if left alone. An uneasy silence fell about the room once Julie left. Mike dragged up a chair but did not sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ham had composed a whole list of reasons why he had not told Donovan about the poison. Most of them lies but he had not bargained on the depths of betrayal evident in the gray-blue eyes. The lies fled him leaving only the truth behind but Tyler could not utter the words. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

It was all he could think of to say. The rest of the words revealed too much of his true feelings. There was so little time left and Tyler wanted to spend it with Julie, but he did not want to hurt Mike. Donovan took a deep breath.

"Ham. We've not always seen eye-to-eye and there have been times when I would've gladly killed you..."

"The feeling has been mutual, but now I want you to know..."

Donovan swallowed, afraid to hear the words as they would sink any hopes he had that they would beat Diana, for confessions of friendship between them could only confirm his worst fears that Tyler was dying - and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No, Ham. Hear me out. It's about Julie. She loves you and I think you love her..."

Tyler frowned in confusion, misunderstanding the words but also a little hurt that Donovan would not accept his attempts to clear the air between them. His voice was choked and slightly defensive as he interrupted the man he had grown to consider one of his closest friends.

"I'm not gonna steal your lady..."

Donovan felt tears prick the back of his eyes as Tyler proved his friendship by denying himself Julie's love even in the last few hours of his own life. He smiled tentatively.

"You wouldn't be stealing her. Julie and I split up months ago, by mutual agreement." Donovan grinned at the stunned expression.

"Your move, Hardrock."

\--vvVVVvv--

When Julie returned from the lab she found Tyler alone.

"I didn't realize you'd split up with Donovan."

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm interested."

Julie's eyes widened as the double meaning became obvious. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, as if hundreds of butterflies were fluttering around inside her. Desperately, she wanted to believe he wanted her and felt her cheeks flush hotly at the thought.

"This is ridiculous. Here I am desperately trying to find the antidote to Diana's poison and all I can think about is..."

The corners of his mouth rose slightly but then his smile broadened with the realization that he, literally, had nothing to lose.

"Come here," he ordered.

Julie looked back down at her desktop and then, as if reaching a decision, she laid her glasses on the table and slowly rose to her feet. She fell into his open arms, almost collapsing against his broad chest as the tension drained from her body. Julie sighed as a hand reached up to stroke her hair but then both his hands moved to cup her face and suddenly their lips were touching. This first kiss was soft and infinitely tender as his lips brushed across hers. The strong hands stroked through her blond hair and downwards to follow a path across her shoulder then lower to caress the small of her back. Julie sighed and snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

"I love you, Julie."

A single tear trickled down her cheek as the reply caught in her throat, her fear of losing him so great that she was afraid to admit how much he was loved in return. Instead she held onto him tightly for a long time in contented silence until another spasm of pain shook Tyler. Julie held him firmly until the fit passed.

"It's getting worse."

After what he had just shared with her, Tyler could not lie. With each contraction the pain grew stronger. Julie stroked his face, her fingers tracing the semi-circular scar across his temple. She gazed up at him but then tore herself away before she became mesmerized by his dark eyes.

"I have to get back to work now."

He nodded his agreement and watched as she slowly pulled herself away. Julie smiled when he made no movement and then froze in awe, feeling her heart twist with joy as his eyes revealed all the love he had kept hidden, silently reinforcing the words spoken earlier. The moment slipped away with the sound of someone fumbling at the door. The door was unlocked but it tended to stick on occasion.

"Julie? Are you in there?"

Julie creased up with silent hysterics, feeling like a schoolgirl caught by her teacher.

The door lurched open and Julie turned away before Donovan could read her face but she need not have bothered as he instantly understood what had gone on. A small surge of jealousy arose within him but one look at Julie's radiant expression turned his own feelings around and the barely concealed contentment on Tyler's face drowned out the jealousy in a swell of happiness for both his friends.

\--vvVVVvv--

Diana paced back and forth across her private office at the Visitor Legation. She stopped suddenly and stabbed at the communications panel on her desk.

"Lydia, is there any sign of the Resistance?"

Lydia's face materialized on the screen in front of her. The cold, blond Visitor gave a negative answer and Diana hissed in frustration. Fourteen hours had passed since Tyler had been hit with the poison dart.

"Well, keep me informed..."

A knock at the door pulled her attention around. She had given strict orders only to be disturbed if it was either very important or had some bearing on this current plan to destroy the Resistance. She closed the communication link with Lydia and palmed the door release. Lieutenant James strode into the room. Behind him two guards dragged a small human between them.

"Diana, you may wish to hear this."

Diana smiled and approached the bruised and battered human.

"What might I wish to hear?"

James turned to the prisoner. He lifted up the man's chin and ordered him to speak. When there was no response he slapped the man harshly across the face and repeated his order. Diana watched in hungry anticipation as fresh blood began to ooze from the man's torn lip. Hunger was replaced by puzzlement as the human looked up, defiance replacing the fear in his eyes.

"The Resistance won't attempt to get the antidote but they will avenge him with your death."

Diana smiled.

"Such a pity you won't be here to witness their 'revenge'." The cold smile faded from her face as Diana turned to the guards: "Take him to Francis. Tell him I'd like this one prepared...for my dinner."

Sadistic pleasure suffused her features as the defiant expression turned to horror and the human was dragged from the room kicking and screaming.

\--vvVVVvv--

Julie took her glasses off and rubbed tired eyes. She was getting nowhere. Several hours earlier she had forced Tyler to strip down to his shorts. He had argued but eventually gave in to common sense. If the poison progressed faster than Diana had predicted then he would end up in the demeaning position of having to be undressed by Faber or Donovan while he was still conscious.

She glanced back to the medical table where Tyler was curled up into a ball, wishing she could be by his side. He had lapsed into unconsciousness half an hour previously. Julie had held his hand and kissed him as his pain-soaked eyes had closed for the last time, part of her wanting to curl up and die beside him but Donovan had pulled her away. He had taken her shoulders and had shaken her hard. She barely heard his words but the meaning had been clear. While Ham lived there was a chance she could find the antidote but if she gave up now then she had no right to claim she loved him. The words had hurt but the shock had pulled her out of her suicidal path. She would keep on looking until the last breath left his body and then she would keep on fighting until the last breath left Diana's.

With renewed determination Julie threw herself back into her work. She caught a worried glance from Willie and tried to smile reassurance.

"Willie, hand me that slide."

The timid Visitor left Tyler's side and brought the slide over. He hesitated and Julie felt genuine warmth towards the alien who had become one of her closest friends.

"I don't understand human love. All it seems to bring is pain."

Willie's thoughts drifted back to the small human female who had befriended him, then loved him. He had returned that love with all of his being only to see her torn from him by a laser blast. Harmony had died in his arms and in his own heart all Willie could see was Tyler dying in Julie's.

"There's an old saying, It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Would you have preferred to have never known Harmony, or Elias?"

Willie bowed his head. To have never known Harmony would have been to have never known the pain of her loss but then he would never have known the happiness, the love and the true sense of belonging he had felt in her arms. For a moment he wished he could cry like a human, and looked up as he felt his hand taken. He squeezed the small fingers gently.

Julie smiled at him and Willie smiled back hesitantly as he finally laid the ghosts of Harmony and Elias to rest.

\--vvVVVvv--

Dennis played his part to perfection as he listened to Diana gloating on her latest atrocity. He fawned over her and presented her with the correct platitudes to swell her already bursting ego but, deep inside, his heart churned with hatred. Another hour had passed since learning of the poison, yet he was no nearer to locating the antidote amongst the myriad of test tubes, phials and bottles lined up along the work bench. He sighed inwardly in relief as finally she reached out for a small phial containing a pale yellow liquid. Of course there was no guarantee this was the antidote as Diana was sly enough to deliberately mislead a potential traitor but he decided to gamble on her overconfidence.

A further hour passed before he had the opportunity to visit Diana's laboratory once more but this time he carried with him a small phial that was identical to the one Diana had held up in triumph. He waited until she was distracted with ship's business before palming the possible antidote and replacing it with his replica but a further twenty minutes passed before he was able to make a clean exit.

Transporting down to Los Angeles was easy by comparison. As Diana's chief assistant he had permission to come and go as he pleased.

\--vvVVVvv--

Donovan nodded his thanks to the young resistance fighter and looked at his watch. If Diana was correct then Tyler had barely two hours of life. He saw Faber straighten up, a frown crossing his tired features. The ex-CIA operative had spent the last few hours watching over Tyler while Julie worked, but eventually she had ordered him out of the lab to get a coffee. Maggie had taken the opportunity to curl up against his side but she opened sleepy eyes when she felt her husband move.

"If you're getting any ideas about Diana then forget it. I made him a promise and I'm not about to break it."

"Chris, what exactly did you promise?"

The pale blue eyes narrowed.

"I promised none of us would attempt to get that antidote from Diana."

"Okay, but what if we get someone else to get the antidote?"

"You're dreaming, Donovan. There's no-one out there..."

"Dennis."

"What?"

"He's been seen in the streets. He's one of Diana's top medical scientists. Perhaps we could 'persuade' him to get the antidote for us."

Donovan waited none too patiently for an answer.

"Well?"

Chris smiled for the first time since this whole sordid mess started and hauled himself off of the couch but instead of heading for the door he turned towards the small room where Julie was trying test after test in the vain hope of finding the antidote.

"Where are you...?"

"I just want to see him again before we leave. Just in case."

Donovan bowed his head in shame. He had become so wrapped up in the idea of finding Dennis that he had forgotten how close Tyler and Faber were. Chris would have wanted to be with Tyler at the very end and Donovan's plan could deprive him of that but it was a gamble he was willing to take for both of them. Mike stood back and allowed Chris time alone with his friend. He watched from the doorway as the big man reached out and clasped Tyler's smaller hand in his. With his other he stroked through the dark hair.

"I'll be seeing you soon, bro."

\--vvVVVvv--

Dennis hit the wall in anger as he reached yet another dead-end. He had never known the streets to be so quiet and there was a strange tension in the air that did not forebode well. He approached yet another human but was treated with the same uneasy silence. No-one was willing to talk and with only an hour left according to Diana's initial calculations, Dennis knew time was running out. He fingered the small phial of serum wishing he had been given the opportunity to speak to the laboratory assistant. Knowing she was a definite link to the Fifth Column, and hence to the Resistance, only increased his frustration but any move on board ship would have exposed her to Diana.

"I see you're not having such a good day."

Dennis whipped around and then smiled as he saw the owner of the voice.

"Donovan."

\--vvVVVvv--

Mike raced into the lab, startling Julie, and handed over the phial. Julie's hand shook as she accepted it without a word. She extracted a tiny amount and tested it, her eyes blurring as the chemical reacted positively. Without further testing she drew the remainder of the precious liquid into a hypo and went to Tyler's side.

"Aren't you going to try a few more tests before you inject that stuff?"

Julie turned to face him and shook her head slowly.

"There's no more time. Either it works...or..."

She reached across and turned Tyler's arm to expose the soft inner skin. The fine needle slid easily into the vein and she slowly forced the liquid into him. When its contents were gone Julie carefully removed the needle and stared at Willie in warm surprise as a swab of cotton soaked in antiseptic was placed in her hand. She dabbed at the small puncture mark and then bent the arm at the elbow to hold the swab in place. There was nothing more she could do for him now.

Julie sat down beside Tyler and took his hand in hers. She glanced up at the sound of movement as Faber and Maggie joined them, and smiled when Donovan sat down on the end of the bed.

Time passed slowly as the remaining minutes of those eighteen hours slid away but no-one dared to rejoice. Diana was not infallible and eighteen hours could only be an estimate.

When another full hour had passed with no further deterioration in his condition, Julie felt her hopes rise. She felt his pulse. It was still weak but not as thready as it had been. As Julie looked into Tyler's face she felt his fingers tighten weakly against her own. Dark brown eyes opened slowly as if very heavy and then the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he focused on Julie's wide, blue eyes.

She smiled broadly and whispered softly to the sleepy face.

"Welcome back."

\--vvVVVvv--

The blindfold felt uncomfortable but Dennis made no attempt to remove it. Instead, he waited patiently for Donovan to return. He brought his head up sharply as the sound and smell of several humans filled the room. Someone grabbed the side of the blindfold and pulled it away and Dennis blinked as the bright Californian sunlight stabbed at his sensitive eyes.

"The antidote worked."

Dennis sighed in relief. He had spent the past two hours wondering if he had been too late to save Tyler - or if the formula had worked at all. He squinted up at the tall resistance leader.

"I expect you want to know why I gave you the antidote."

Dennis noticed the silent looks passing between the humans.

"You're not Fifth Column."

Dennis shook his head even though the words were a statement and not a question.

"No, but I'm not loyal to Diana either. I've been working on my own, sabotaging her more dangerous experiments."

"But you've no proof."

Dennis smiled sardonically, for how could he prove any of this.

"You knew who I was back on board the Mother ship. But of course it could have been another one of Diana's schemes. You let Tyler escape, someone else hits him with poison and then you ride up like the Seventh Cavalry with the antidote to gain our undying loyalty."

Donovan watched the scientist's face as he absorbed the scenario. He paused to let the full implication sink in and then continued.

"But I think you're genuine. I think you hate this war as much as we do - and for the same reasons."

Suddenly, a grin spread across the tall human's face and Donovan stuck out his hand. Dennis stared at the outstretched hand for several seconds then looked up into Donovan's clear, blue-green eyes. He smiled softly as he recognized the depth of trust Donovan was willing to place in him and took the proffered hand.

\--vvVVVvv--

Diana gazed at her human reflection in the large bedroom mirror. After all this time she had grown used to the ugly features, hardly remembering her own Sirian beauty. She opened the private communication from her home world and re-read the words printed in the bold, characters of her native language.

The Leader's shuttle had not been destroyed. Kyle Bates had found the small package and Elizabeth had jettisoned it into space where it had exploded harmlessly. Of course it had not taken much intelligence to guess Diana's involvement in the assassination plot but, instead of returning with accusations, the Leader had kept silent. The objective had been to give her enough rope so she would hang herself; a task she had performed with exceptional ability.

Diana pulled off the dark, curly wig and the face-mask. Her crest of red-orange scales rose slightly but had been flattened too long by the pseudo-skin to rise to its former glory. The deep blue lenses looked out of place in the reptilian face so she plucked each out and stared at herself.

There was a time when she had been the Leader's favorite. He had worshiped her beauty and her warrior instincts, letting her believe she would become his consort. Instead he had packed her off to this miserable planet where she had done everything in her power to prove she was a worthy mate but the message to return to Sirius to become his wife had never come, instead he had given her to Charles.

Diana sneered as she remembered poor, vain Charles, floating in space for all eternity with the hapless Marta, who had been perfectly framed for his murder, sentenced to be entombed beside him. Perhaps, for someone like Lydia, Charles would have been the ideal mate. Even as a human he had projected a magnetism that had females, both Visitor and human, falling at his feet but Diana had already set her sights on the highest rank within Sirian society.

Now it was all over. The warning had come from one of her allies on the Council. Last time she had come this close to defeat, she had ordered the self-destruction of the Mother ship. This time she knew better. There were two options open to her and both required her to take on a new disguise.

Her eyes were drawn to the small phial of pale yellow liquid standing on the table in front of her and she felt her crest rise in pleasure. By now Tyler was dead and with him died her greatest fear, for of all the creatures in the known universe Tyler was the only one who would never stop looking for her. She picked up the phial and swirled the liquid around, her serpentine tongue flicking out to caress the cold exterior.

Replacing the phial on the table Diana pulled on the tight fitting pseudo-skin and the shoulder length, blond wig of her latest human form. She spent another moment gazing at her new features in the large mirror. The hazel contact lenses seemed dull compared to the beautiful sapphire ones so recently discarded. She removed her commander's uniform and pulled on the ranking of a technician and, with one last glance at the luxurious quarters, she palmed the lock and drifted out into the empty corridor.

\--vvVVVvv--

Elizabeth smiled at the sleeping man who had taken on the role of father-figure following the death of her Grandfather. Tyler had not appeared to be the most obvious choice but she had selected him nonetheless and he had not disappointed her. He had protected and encouraged her during those turbulent times when the sudden influx of adolescent emotions had threatened to swamp her, but most of all, he had taught her how to control. She wondered how many people had seen behind the cold mask as she had.

Elizabeth reached out and stroked his bruised cheek.

Over the past day a new kind of peace had settled over the planet. Sirians who were formerly bent on destruction were now helping to re-construct the war-ravaged world with equal vigor. Ships bearing processed humans were on their way back to Earth with their cargoes intact, although nothing could save the countless thousands that had been taken during the first invasion. They were already lost.

Tyler stirred beneath her gentle fingers, breathing deeply as his eyes fluttered open, and smiled up at the lovely young woman.

"Hi, Princess."

Elizabeth grinned in delight, her blue eyes alight with happiness. She reached forward and kissed his cheek, gently clasping his hand in both of hers. Elizabeth sensed a new presence long before Julie walked into the room behind her and she smiled when she recognized the emotion hanging heavily in the air between the two, suddenly understanding. With a wisdom far beyond her years she rose to her feet.

"I'll return later, but for now you should rest."

Julie smiled as Elizabeth tactfully left the room, still amazed at the changes within the young woman in the short space of time since leaving with the Sirian Leader. She waited until the door had closed softly behind the girl before approaching the bed.

Tyler had slipped into a deep, restorative sleep within moments of his first awakening from the drug-induced coma and so this was the first time they had been alone since his declaration of love.

His dark eyes revealed none of the turmoil he felt as he waited for her to speak, instead he appeared almost uncaring as if nothing of any consequence had passed between them. For a moment Julie faltered. Perhaps his confession had been the product of the man's fear of dying alone and unloved. What if he wanted to pretend it had never happened - that the words had never been uttered?

As Tyler watched the emotions cross her face, his mind gave him an interpretation. Although he had told her of his love for her, she had never echoed the words back to him. What if Donovan had been wrong? What if she did not love him but had been compassionate enough to take pity on him in his final hours?

He swallowed hard as he waited for her to confirm his worst fears.

The slight but totally uncharacteristic tremble gave Julie the courage to admit her feelings. She sank down beside him on the bed, reached out to cup his face between both her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. Drawing back, a smile crept across her face as she took in his stunned expression.

"I love you, Ham Tyler."

The coldness in the dark, obsidian eyes melted like the snow in springtime and, as she felt his arms tighten around her, she knew her hopes and dreams had come true.

THE END


End file.
